<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled Kakavege Captive prince AU by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951844">Untitled Kakavege Captive prince AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid'>Dr_Fumbles_McStupid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat, Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, M/M, Master/Slave, Non-Sexual Slavery, Pre-Slash, Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:53:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakarot is the true heir to the throne of Sadala, but when his half-brother seizes power, Kakarot is captured, stripped of his identity, and sent to serve the Prince of a rival nation Vegeta as a pleasure slave. Danger is around every corner, if anyone figures out who he is he will surely be put to death. In a battle six years ago over disputed territory, he killed the crown prince of Vegeta.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kakavege week #10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled Kakavege Captive prince AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_Steel/gifts">Stardust_Steel</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for Kakavege week, day 4, slave.</p><p>so this is a captive prince Au, if you haven't read captive prince, do so ASAP, the books are amazing. I am sorry to say nothing slashy happens in this fic, Captive Prince in a long slow burn, and nothing happens until the end of book two and I didn't think that scene would have gotten the slave prompt as clearly as this does.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Goku walked into the baths and once again marveled at the opulence there. The walls were marble and had many nooks with smaller pools for people to absconded to for dalliances. His attention was soon taken by Prince Vegeta who stood next to the main pool. “Attend me.” He commanded. Goku went to him and started unlatching the buckles on his decorative armor. He had seen the prince ready for battle and that armor was much sturdier. This one was a pristine white with the symbol of the house Vegeta over the heart. Goku could tell It took him longer than Vegeta liked to unbuckle him by the tapping of the other man’s foot, but he unlatched the last buckle and pulled the armor off over the Prince’s head. Vegeta raised his hands and the armor came off. Goku set the armor a few paces away on a deck that was dry. Then he came back to Vegeta and started working on unlacing his shirt. Goku scoffed at the complicated nature of the Vegatian clothes, in Sadala The clothes were easy to put on and easy to get off. There was no need for servants or </span>
  <em>
    <span>slaves </span>
  </em>
  <span>as it was to help in dressing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled off the shirt and stood shocked for a moment. He had heard of Prince Vegeta’s victories as a warrior, but the man had not been in any wars or tournaments since his brother and father were killed six years ago. Goku did not expect him to be so finely muscled. Vegeta had clearly not given up his training, despite the fact that he had not been in the public eye.  Realizing he had stopped his task, he quickly galvanized himself back to his task. Vegeta’s pants were thankfully simple to take off, he just had to undo a few buttons. He looked to the prince to pull his legs out, but Vegeta stood still. Angrily Goku knelt and pulled the pants down and only when they were all the way on the floor did Vegeta step out of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta gestured to a set of vials and a wash bucket and asked “Well?” Goku picked up the vial of soap. Even this was decorated, the vial had curling flowers winding around it in sparkling silver. He unstoppered it and poured some on the washing cloth and carefully restoppered it and set it aside. He dipped the cloth in the wash bucket and it frothed satisfyingly. He took the cloth and went to clean Vegeta’s back. His hands ran methodically back and forth over the prince’s back, his muscles minutely moving under his ministrations. He made his way slowly downward and he could not ignore the fact that Vegeta was pleasingly shaped. His preferred bed partners in Sadala had always been warriors, more often than not they were female, but he had indulged in men as well, and Vegeta was a prime specimen. He felt a stirring in his groin and Goku thought for a second that things might look up. He was clearly meant to be a bed slave for Vegeta and the prospect of bedding him was looking nicer and nicer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goku picked up the bucket and washed off Vegeta’s back and then came to work on his front. And his front was even nicer than his back. There were a smattering of scars that told the story of his many victories, they were proof that he was a fierce warrior. He lowered his gaze and took in Vegeta’s manhood and that was also pleasing. He felt himself stir further. “See something you like?” Vegeta asked in a smug superior tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I do?” Asked Goku As he sensually ran the washing cloth over Vegeta’s pectoral. His eyes never left the Prince’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince’s smug expression slowly turned to one of disgruntlement. “ Don’t get any ideas, although I doubt that pea-sized brain of yours has the power to make any.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goku’s mouth twitched up into a smirk, mirroring the one that Vegeta had so recently had. “I am your bed slave, why not make use of me?” He asked, and then daringly he moved in to kiss the other man. Vegeta’s eyes widened then narrowed in anger and he struck out to backhand the other man. The Prince’s hand moved lighting fast, but not fast enough, Goku caught the hand in his own steel grip. Vegeta grit his teeth and attempted to wrest his hand away, but Goku’s grip was steel. The prince’s face grew angrier and angrier, the longer he couldn’t get his hand free. Admitting defeat he released a wicked punch with his other hand, right into Goku’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goku fell backward onto the wet floor, releasing Vegeta’s hand as he fell. He looked back up at the prince and his face was apoplectic. Goku realized he might have made a mistake, pushed too far. But he made all of his worst mistakes when his blood was pumping, whether in battle or in lust. “Guards!’ Vegeta called out, and the bath doors burst in as two guards immediately responded to his call. “Seize him.” Vegeta said and the two guards grabbed Goku around his arms and hauled him to his feet. “Ready him for the cross.” Vegeta said cooly, all anger from earlier hidden behind steel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My prince, Lord Frieza has told everyone that no one is to harm Raditz’s present.” One of the guards stammered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Frieza isn’t here is he.” Vegeta drawled. “And this slave clearly needs to be taught a lesson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But my lord” The soldier started again. He shut his mouth abruptly when Vegeta turned a gaze like a ki beam on him. “Yes my lord.” Both of the soldiers hauled Goku out of the baths and he followed willingly. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> escape but now was not the time. He would weather whatever Vegeta threw him and either the security around him would lessen from good behavior, or they would slip up. Either way, he would have his freedom. The two guards dragged him through the palace down a path he had never been before. He passed other Vegatians who whispered as he went past. Goku held his head high, he would not let this shame him. He was the crown prince of Sadala and he was better than the best of the Vegetains. Eventually, they made their way to a courtyard of packed dirt with a large wooden cross in the center. Before he could take in more he was being shoved up against it, his body colliding with a quilted pad. Each guard took one of his arms and put his wrists in a cuff, strapping them tight. Then one of the guards came in front of him and said “Open.” He was holding a piece of metal covered with soft leather, and as Goku opened his mouth he realized that this thing was a kindness. To keep him from biting through his own lip with pain. In a daze he felt the guard tie the leather behind his head, keeping the bit secure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard another set of steps enter the courtyard and Vegeta came to stand in front of him. He would have no view of the whipping, but he would have a front-row seat for the anguish that would cross Goku’s face as it went on. He made a sudden resolve to show nothing. “How many lashes?” Asked one of the guards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, just start and I’ll let you know when I’ve seen enough.” Vegeta said as a cruel grin stretched across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the whip cracking made him flinch before even the first touch of it. Then it hit and Goku inhaled sharply, but quickly schooled his features. The whip rained, again and again, hitting randomly on his back in a manner that he couldn’t predict, which only intensified his pain His body rocked forward against the cross with every crack.  Sweat was pouring down him, sinking into the weals on his back which only made it sting worse. Instead of looking straight ahead, his head was hanging down, he had no strength to lift it. All that he registered was the crack of the whip and the pain that followed. Mercifully the noise stopped and the whip was lowered. His whole body sagged in relief when Vegeta’s voice rang out. “I didn’t say stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But sir, much more of this could kill him.” The Soldier said nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come now, this brute of a man? I’m sure he can take a lot more.” Vegeta said and Goku tiredly raised his head to look Vegeta in the eye. There was a fire burning in his eye and a cruel smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your majesty I don’t think.” The soldier started but Vegeta interrupted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not paid to think, you are paid to do. Hmm, let’s have a little wager, if you can kill him in twenty more lashes, I will give you a gold coin, and if he survives, you owe me one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goku’s stomach sank as the soldier said no more. His back was already on fire and he could barely hold himself up. He braced himself as the whip came down again, and again, and again. He broke his own vow and cried out. Eventually, the pain all blurred together and he might have blacked out for a few moments because there was no more whistling of the whip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take him to his rooms.” He heard Vegeta say faintly, as his wrists were freed from their cuffs and he fell to his knees. The two soldiers levered him up to his feet and he almost blacked out. But he was stubborn, he refused to faint. Slowly the three of them made their way to his rooms. What on the way out felt like a short trip stretched into eons on the way back. He only realized he had arrived when the quality of the light changed, and gently the two soldiers laid him on his bed. Having no more strength he let his eyes close as he escaped the agony of his back and fell into dreams.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>